The terror of Azeroth, kind of
by Graybook
Summary: Through out Azeroth death knights have inspired terror, well most of them.
1. Encounter

**Disclaimer: World of Warcraft is the property of Blizzard Entertainment. I do not own it in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

><p>The death knight's luminous blue eyes glared out of his dark helm over the frozen valleys of Alterac.<p>

Much blood had been spilled on this ground as the Frostwolf Clan and the Stormpike Guard fought for control of those mountains. And now more would flow, as the merciless gaze fell on a lone Tauren warrior loping down the snow dusted road, his long legged strides covering the ground with deceptive speed.

Drawing the great rune covered blade from his back the death knight waited until his victim was directly below him, then let loose a fearsome roar and charged.

* * *

><p>Korvan Stonehorn whipped around at the strange call and his breath froze in his chest as he beheld the nightmarish form of a death knight barreling down a hill towards him.<p>

He had been lucky so far to have avoided encountering one of the terrifying warriors, but it looked like his luck had run out.

Hands shaking he drew his axe and shield, preparing to battle, even as he took a unconscious step back. But a spark of pride flaring in his heart prevented him taking another. He was a warrior of the Tauren people, they who had stood firm against the brutal centaur and quillboar. Live or die, he would meet his fate without flinching.

With that thought firmly in mind he narrowed his eyes and ground his blocky teeth together. Taking a firmer hold on his weapons he readied himself as his dark foe came ever closer. Raising his shield before him, his gaze followed the death knight as he descended the hill, unwavering determination in his eyes.

But determination gave way to puzzlement as the death knight reached the bottom of the hill and Korvan's gaze continued to drop. Then puzzlement gave way to a dumbfounded stare as a fact that had been kicking at the back of his consciousness finally made itself heard.

The death knight wasn't even three feet tall. The death knight was a gnome.

Blinking stupidly Korvan stared as the gnome raced towards him, short legs pumping furiously. Tilting his head to one side the confused Tauren let his arms drop as he watched his opponent raise a sword that was bigger than the gnome himself. Absently he wondered how something that moved so energetically could cover so little ground. It had been nearly twenty seconds since he'd first seen the death knight.

"Diiiieeeee!" the gnome screamed, covering the last few yards at a sprint. With a two-handed grip he brought his rune blade around in a broad swing.

Which didn't even come close as Korvan lifted one hoof and planted it against the death knight's helm. Coming to a dead stop the gnome swung his sword back and forth, the rune-etched blade swishing harmlessly through the air.

Staring at the diminutive warrior as one might a rabid duck, Korvan wondered how anyone could find _this_ intimidating. It was like being threatened by a savage bunny. Over all this battle was a little pathetic.

Sighing, Korvan gave the gnome a little shove with his hoof.

Stumbling back the death knight caught himself before he fell and came back with a mighty cry only to meet the Tauren's hoof coming the other way.

With a _clang_ of hoof meeting dark plate, Korvan punted the death knight off the road, watching as the dark form arced through the air with a high pitched "Eeeeeeeeeee!" before disappearing into a snowdrift with a soft _thwump_.

Staring at the small hole in the snow for a moment Korvan shook his head then turned and loped away towards the ongoing battle.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the first FanFiction I have ever posted and I hope you have enjoyed it.<strong>

**If you would like to leave a review it would be appreciated  
><strong>


	2. Revenge!

**Disclaimer: World of Warcraft is the property of Blizzard Entertainment. I do not own it any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

><p>It had taken him months to track down the one who had humiliated him, but it had been worth it for the moment of his revenge was at hand. That brutish Tauren would learn the price for making a fool of a Knight of the Ebon Blade.<p>

And so with blade firmly in hand he waited, crouched amongst the abundant vegetation that bordered Feralas' roads, his icy breath misting in the fetid air.

All around him the myriad sounds of the jungle screeched, hooted, growled, flapped, and rustled, but through all of that he could still make out the thud of heavy steps on the mostly paved road.

If his heart had still been beating it would have been hammering in his chest as he strained his ears to their limits and readied his weapon. The steps drew closer and closer, each thud louder than the last until they were nearly upon him.

His time had come.

With a savage cry he leapt from his hiding place, sword held high to deliver vengeance.

* * *

><p>Korvan was really starting to regret agreeing to deliver this blasted package. It had seemed like such an easy job.<p>

And that was the problem. It was _too_ easy.

He had thought he'd run into some bandits, a roaming monster or two, maybe an Alliance adventure. But so far it had been nothing but clear roads. Miles and miles of clear, empty roads.

Coughing at the dust caught at the back of his throat, he twisted around to grab his wine skin when his kodo suddenly lurched.

"Stupid wolves," Korvan muttered, shaking his head.

This hadn't been the first time one of the mongrels had run across the road, though you'd think they'd notice the ten ton kodo bearing down on them.

Oh well, Korvan thought, and drank deeply to clear the dust from his throat.

* * *

><p>As the kodo disappeared around the next bend a dark sword was raised shakily from a small crater.<p>

"I...will have...my...revenge!" a small voice squeaked before the blade fell back with a thud.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter was short but I hope you enjoyed it. This one came out pretty quickly but I'd had the idea for a while, so any other chapters I might do will take longer.<strong>

**So thank you for reading and reviews are always welcome.  
><strong>


	3. Revenge! Part Deux

**Happy Easter everyone.**

**For those of you who have been waiting for a new chapter here it is.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own World of Warcraft in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

><p>This time there would be no mistakes. This time, he, woud, have, his, revenge!<p>

His error had been impatience and playing to his enemy's strengths. This time he would take his time, stalking his unsuspecting foe from the shadows, and striking when the time was ripe.

To this end he had shadowed his prey across the breadth of Azeroth, watching his every move and breath, learning his every habit. Even going so far as to follow him through the Dark Portal to the blasted remains of Outland.

And now his time had come!

Crouching behind a pile of rocks within the barren ranges of the Hellfire Peninsula he watched as the cursed Tauren mined an outcropping of stone. There was no one around for miles and his prey was unattentive of his surroundings

Perfect.

Remaining behind his cover he began gathering runic power and had to suppress the cackle that bubbled up within him.

* * *

><p>Grunting, Korvan Stonehorn brought his pickax down, chipping away at the stone encasing the seam of fel iron he had discovered. But really there had to be a better way of doing this. All this effort and all he had to look forward to was a few lumps of ore.<p>

But until those goblins came up with something better, old-fashioned sweat and elbow grease would have to do.

Raising the pick over his head he brought it back down with all his strength, driving the point deep into the ruddy stone. Panting he took a moment to catch his breath before tugging on the pick, only to find it stuck fast.

* * *

><p>Behind his rocks the death knight quietly laughed at his enemy's misfortune as the brutish Tauren struggled to free his tool. But soon his struggles would be over as his runic power reached its peak.<p>

Raising his hands he began muttering dark words, and a leering skull surrounded by a sickly green glow formed and shot at his hated foe.

* * *

><p>Grinding his teeth Korvan glared down at the obstinately stuck pick for a moment before bending down, tugging back sharply, only for his hands to slip suddenly off the sweat-soaked haft. Hitting the ground with a thud and an 'oof', Korvan thought he must have landed harder then he thought as a spot of green and purple flashed across his vision.<p>

* * *

><p>Growling the death knight's hands balled into fist as the bolt of unholy power sailed over the Tauren's prone form. Watching as his enemy climbed back onto his hooves the unholy knight raised his hands again and prepared a second Death Coil.<p>

* * *

><p>Rubbing his head Korvan glared at the still stuck tool but paused as he noticed a new crack and something glittering on the ground.<p>

* * *

><p>In his hands the Death Coil coalesced, and with all his rage behind it, he unleashed the spell on the infernal Tauren.<p>

* * *

><p>Stooping down Korvan sighed at the subtle breeze that drifted across his back before snatching up the glittering object. Straightening he brushed dust from it and grinned at the purple sparkle of a Nightseye.<p>

* * *

><p>Wanting to howl in rage the death knight banged his helmeted head against a nearby bolder at yet another miss. This Tauren had Illidan's own luck, but he wouldn't be cheated.<p>

Leaping atop the pile of rocks he had been hiding behind he raised his hands over his head and, squeezing his eyes shut tight in concentration, channeled every ounce of power he had into one last colossal Death Coil.

* * *

><p>Tucking the gem into his pouch Korvan turned his attention back to his pickax.<p>

Bending down he gripped the haft firmly. Spreading and planting his hooves, he gritted his teeth, hunched his shoulders, and tugged with all his might, only to have the pick slip free without even a hitch, and sail out of his hands as he tripped and fell flat on his back.

* * *

><p>The Death Coil blazed above his head. His revenge had come.<p>

Planting his feet, the death knight opened his eyes in triumph and was met with the sight of a tumbling pickax a moment before it connected with his head.

Stars exploding before his eyes the death knight stumbled back, his foot meeting open air. Teetering, his arms flailing for balance, he forgot the spell in his hands which slipped from his fingers and toppled to the ground.

With a thunderous boom the spell detonated, kicking dust into the air, shattering stone, and sending the death knight flying into the sky with a high pitched 'Eeeeeeeeeeeeee!".

* * *

><p>Frowning at the explosion and scream, Korvan looked around, noting the dispersing cloud of green mist and red dust, but seeing nothing else he shrugged and returned to prying the lumps of fel iron from the rock.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I took a little creative license with how some of the game mechanics, but only did it so I could tell a better story.<strong>

**As always whether good or bad reviews are welcome  
><strong>


End file.
